Still the One
by MariHanson
Summary: Los miembros de la Familia Real siempre se mantuvieron aislados de todo lo que respecta a los shinigamis. Un nuevo miembro se une al Gotei 13, quien cambiará la vida de varios personajes. /Harem invertido/ Oc n.n
1. El nuevo miembro

**Capitulo 1:** _"El nuevo miembro"_

Hitsugaya Toushiro suspiró. Llevaban ya un largo rato de pié esperando que la reunión iniciara, pero no había ni rastro del Sotaicho.

El ambiente entre los capitanes se tensaba aún más a cada segundo que pasaba. Nada bueno podría resultar de eso.

Justo antes de que se iniciara una discusión entre algunos de ellos, el Sotaicho entró agitadamente en la habitación tomando su lugar habitual en las reuniones.

-Disculpen mi tardanza. Me estaba haciendo cargo de algunos "asuntos"- fue la escusa que dio ante su falta de puntualidad.

Pasaron un largo rato debatiendo sobre algunos asuntos, como la seguridad del Seireitei, entre otras cosas; pero antes de finalizar la reunión quedaba un tema por ser tratado, un tema que todos desconocían.

-Debo suponer que todos saben sobre la Familia Real- era obvio que todos habían por lo menos escuchado alguna vez sobre el tema- Pues, el futuro heredero del rey se unirá a partir de hoy al Gotei 13- anunció el anciano sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Se oyeron algunos comentarios.

-Debo preguntar a que se debe esto- inquirió Hirako Shinji.

-Sólo les diré que ésta persona está interesada en ser un shinigami, y si su deseo es ese, se lo cumpliremos- sentenció el hombre de la barba blanca.

-¿No pasará por la academia?- habló Unohana Retsu, con un cierto aire de preocupación- ¿Le parece sensato Sotaicho-dono?

-Por eso recibirá entrenamiento especial del capitán de la división a la que fue asignada- dijo sin más detalles.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa división?- preguntó Kyoraku Shunsui.

-Hitsugaya-taicho- lo llamó sorpresivamente el comandante- Su deber será entrenar a ésta persona para convertirla en un excelente shinigami. Pero además de eso deberá protegerla, ya que al estar en esta dimensión corre grave peligro. Confió en que podrá llevar a cabo esta tarea- los doce pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

-Sí- respondió el peliblanco al dejarle claro que era en su división, la décima, en la que esta persona estaría.

-Quedando este asunto zanjado, solo quiero agregar que la información sobre su presencia no debe abandonar el Seireitei ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!- respondieron los doce a coro.

Una vez terminada la reunión, cada capitán regresó a su cuartel general.

Al entrar al suyo, Toushiro se encontró con los dos holgazanes que no habían hecho nada desde que el fue a la reunión. Su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto, estaba pintándose las uñas animadamente mientras ojeaba una revista de la "Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami". Mientras tanto en el sofá que había en la habitación, su más reciente "recluta voluntario" el fullburing Yukio, estaba recostado jugando uno de sus videojuegos.

-Es increíble el trabajo duro de mi escuadrón- dijo sarcástico, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¡Taicho!- exclamó la rubia sonriente- ¡Ha regresado tan pronto!

-Sí- dijo obviando la situación- Espero que hayas hecho el papeleo que te deje.

-Taicho, usted es una persona muy cruel. No entenderá el dolor que he sufrido con solo el hecho de pensar hacer el papeleo con estas uñas desteñidas- dijo melodramáticamente.

- De seguro no lo entenderé- estaba empezando a molestarse- ¿Y tú has hecho tus deberes?

-¿Mnh? Pero si los terminé antes de que te fueras- repuso el rubio sin apartar la vista de su juego.

-Entonces dime cómo es que la habitación aún sigue cubierta de basura- señaló las bolsas de todos los dulces que él y Matsumoto habían comido en la última semana.

-Escondí algunas bolsas debajo del sofá, es muy difícil meterlo todo en un espacio tan pequeño. Deberías estarme agradecido- aquel par de rubios sería su perdición. Uno de estos días ya no soportaría el estrés y quedaría calvo y sin voz de tanto gritarles mientras se arrancaba los cabellos.

Luego de unos meses de lo ocurrido con Ginjo y los demás, Yukio había acudido a ellos por su cuenta, pidiéndole formar parte de su escuadrón ya que quería entrenar para algún día llegar a vencerlo.

Al parecer el rubio había olvidado las razones por la cual estaba allí, ya que lo único que hacía día tras día era comer dulces y jugar videojuegos.

-Tendremos un nuevo miembro- anunció el albino calmándose.

-¿De quién se trata?- la mujer parecía ilusionada.

-Es miembro de la Familia Real, el heredero del Rey- aclaró- Quiere convertirse en shinigami por puro capricho. Es todo lo que sé.

Antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas, oyeron que alguien golpeaba la puerta del cuartel de la decima división.

-Yo abriré- se ofreció sospechosamente la rubia- ¡Oh! Hola cariño- dijo dulcemente a quien estaba parado en la puerta- No pareces ser de por aquí ¿Estás perdida?

-Sí- respondió tímidamente una dulce voz femenina- ¿Es esta la decima división?

-Así es- asintió alegremente Matsumoto.

-Entonces…- sonaba alegre- Usted debe ser mi taicho.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Toushiro se asomó a la puerta. Se encontró con una niña de su estatura, de cabellos castaños largos por debajo de su cintura, un rostro pálido con ojos de un color violeta profundos, y con un vestido al estilo lolita color crema con algunos volados y adornos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido.

-Mi nombre es Alice- se ruborizó ante su presencia- Soy miembro de la Familia Real y la hija del Rey. Gusto en conocerlos- se reverenció.

-Ella debe ser…- empezó a preguntar la rubia mujer.

-No hay dudas- concedió el albino aún sorprendido.

-Disculpe, taicho- se dirigió a Matsumoto- ¿Podría pasar?

-¿Taicho?- repitió Toushiro extrañado y molesto- ¿A caso no sabes que los capitanes de las 13 divisiones usan un haori?- dijo señalando su vestimenta.

-¿Haori?- reparó en la prenda blanca del chico- Taicho ¿usted deja que los niños jueguen con sus prendas? – una vez más se refirió a la mujer. Ésta no pudo contener la risa.

-¡No soy un niño!- le espetó Toushiro furioso- Y para que lo sepas ¡Yo soy el capitán de la décima división!

-¿Eh?- estaba sorprendida- ¿Tú?- hizo silencio por un momento, luego se sonrojo- ¡Lo siento!- dijo rápidamente- ¡Discúlpeme, Taicho! Yo no quería…- parecía a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, pasa- se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar, anonado.


	2. La Responsabilidad de Toushiro

**S**till the** O**ne

.

.

**L**os personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo (A excepción de Alice :B, esa si me pertenece n.n)

.

.

******_~Summar_**y:

**L**os miembros de la Familia Real siempre se mantuvieron aislados de todo lo que respecta a los shinigamis. Un nuevo miembro se une al Gotei 13, quien cambiará la vida de varios personajes. /Harem invertido/ Oc.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:** _"La responsabilidad de Toushiro"_

-Me encanta tu cabello- canturreó Matsumoto acariciándole los largos pelos castaños a la recién llegada.

-Yukio, ve a prepararnos té- pidió Toushiro al rubio quien no se había movido de su lugar, pero no obstante estaba muy atento a la presencia de aquella chica.

-Hace calor para tomar té- replicó el rubio- O para hacerlo.

-¡Te he pedido que limpies y no lo has hecho!- gritó el peliblanco furioso- ¡Ahora te pido que prepares un poco de té y tampoco lo quieres hacer!

-Sí, sí, ya voy- replicó poniéndose en pié.

-Matsumoto-la llamó al darse cuenta de que acosaba a la niña- Mejor ve a ayudar a Yukio- dijo con aire cansado- Lo siento por eso- se disculpó con la castaña por la actitud de sus subordinados. Ella pareció no oírle.

Luego de que estuvieran los cuatro sentados bebiendo té preparado por Yukio, decidió hacer algunas preguntas a la joven.

-Empecemos otra vez- propuso de repente- Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya, soy el capitán de la decima división- volvió a presentarse.

-Yo soy la teniente de la decima división, Rangiku Matsumoto- le sonrió alegremente la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Yukio…- empezó el rubio.

-Y es la mascota de nuestra división- lo interrumpió Toushiro.

-¡No soy tu mascota!- se quejó molesto por la interrupción más que por el comentario.

-Mi nombre es Alice- la niña se sonrojó- soy la hija del Rey y la futura Reina.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- preguntó la rubia.

-Tengo prohibido hablar de ciertas cosas- se sonrojo aún más- Lo siento.

-Si eres la hija del Rey eso quiere decir que eres noble ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sí- asintió ella- Se podría decir que estoy por encima de los nobles.

-¿Por qué quieres ser shinigami?- el peliblanco la escrutó con la mirada.

-Pues…- dijo dubitativa ante su mirada- M-me gustaría llegar a ser fuerte para poder defenderme sola- el albino levantó una ceja ante su no muy convincente deseo de poder. Reparó en su cuerpo, pequeño y frágil.

-¿No sería mejor continuar con lo de los guardaespaldas y ya?- preguntó fríamente.

-¡No!- exclamó ella con desesperación- Y-yo no puedo seguir con eso…

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Sabes lo que es Bankai?- el peliblanco rompió el silencio.

-No…

-¿Shikai?

-No…

-¿Zampakuto?

-No…

-¿Reiatsu?

-No…- se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta ella misma de que no conocía ni los conceptos más básicos.

-Entonces…- Toushiro sonó severo. Ella se veía claramente desilusionada- Tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Gracias- dijo ella felizmente, brillándole los ojos.

-Oye ¿Vivirá con nosotros en el cuartel general?- aventuró Yukio.

-Sí. Nos sobra una habitación aquí, que ocupe esa- el albino se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Matsumoto abrazándola- ¡Siempre quise una hermanita que me hiciera compañía!

-Gracias, es un honor Rangiku-chan- sonrió Alice.

-Entonces, nos turnaremos para limpiar esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Yukio.

-Ya quisieras- respondió el peliblanco.

Luego de que Alice instalara sus pertenencias, y a ella misma, fueron a dormir cada uno a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, la niña despertó un poco aturdida. Salió de su habitación y deambuló por el cuartel frotándose los ojos.

-Oye- la llamó una voz familiar- ¿Recién despiertas?- se volteó hacia la voz, encontrándose con el chico rubio de ayer.

-Sí. Lo siento- dijo aún un poco dormida.

-No te disculpes. Solo lo pregunto para qué desayunemos juntos- tardó en captar la invitación del rubio.

-Sí- aceptó sonriente.

Mientras desayunaban, Alice notó que la habitación estaba desierta, a excepción de ellos dos. También le pareció extraño no haber visto a ningún otro miembro del escuadrón desde su llegada.

-Etto… Yukio-kun- el rubio la miró al oírle mencionar su nombre- ¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí?

-Oh, lo notaste. Todo el escuadrón salió junto a Hitsugaya-kun y Rangiku-san a entrenar fuera de las instalaciones de la división- luego de su explicación miró el rostro de la chica- Bueno eso es lo que supongo.

-Ya veo…-parecía como si algo la estuviera molestando- Entonces mi entrenamiento pasa para otro día ¿Verdad?

-Sí, probablemente- el chico de ojos verdes escrutó su preocupado rostro.

-…Yukio-kun- lo llamó luego de una silenciosa pausa- M-me gustaría conocer el lugar ¿Podrías enseñármelo? Por favor- pidió juntando las manos, con mirada suplicante.

-¿El Seireitei?- el rubio masticó su pan con mermelada de ciruela- Claro. Terminemos esto y vayamos- la chica le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Yukio-kun!- se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta el muchacho de ojos verdes, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos en un delicado abrazo; provocando que él se sonrojara levemente al tener contacto con su escaso pecho.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, dejaron cubiertos y platos sucios sobre la mesa, y salieron del cuartel de la décima división.

-Primero recorreremos en dirección hacia las divisiones consiguientes a esta- propuso Yukio, Alice asintió y lo tomó de la mano repentinamente- ¿Q-qué haces?- tartamudeó el rubio ante su inocente mirada y el contacto de sus manos.

-No conozco el lugar- habló débilmente- Tengo miedo de perderme y quedarme sola- reveló con evidente vergüenza, manifestada en su rubor.

-D-de acuerdo. No hay problema- a pesar de sus palabras, su corazón latía velozmente, y el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía.

Recorrieron un tramo del camino, y el rubio fue informándole sobre los lugares que iban dejando atrás. Cuando pasaron frente a la onceava división, divisaron a tres personas que luego los detuvieron.

-¡Hey! Yumichika ¿Acaso ése no es la mascota de Hitsugaya-taicho?- preguntó un muchacho calvo señalando a Yukio.

-Ciertamente es él- corroboró un guapo joven de cabellera oscura con reflejos violetas, con plumas adornando su perfecto rostro.

-¿Mmm? Viene con otra persona- afirmó una chiquilla de cabellos rosados desde el hombro del muchacho calvo.

-Jm. Evita todo tipo de contacto con ellos, una vez entren en confianza ya no se despegarán de ti- comentó el rubio en voz alta, más para las tres personas que para Alice.

-¿Mmm?- el joven de las plumas se plantó frente a ellos y observó a la chica de pies a cabeza- Es una niña muy bonita- afirmó tomándola por la barbilla, causando que se sonrojara- ¿Quién eres, bonita?- sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

-¡Déjala en paz!- el rubio tiró de la mano de la chica, zafándola de las garras de aquel joven.

-No te pongas así, solo pregunté cómo se llamaba- la pelirrosa y el calvo se acercaron a ellos.

-Mmm, nunca la he visto- afirmó la pequeña.

-Si Yachiru lo dice debe ser cierto. Oye ¿De qué escuadrón eres?- ella se escondió tras Yukio sin responder- ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿A caso me estás desafiando?!- el calvo estaba molesto.

-Cálmate, Ikkaku. Ésa no es manera de tratar a una señorita- el chico de las plumas se paró junto a ella- Mi nombre es Yumichika Ayasegawa ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas?- la chica vaciló- Por favor- agregó en un tono empalagoso.

-Ella jamás te lo dirá- aseguró el rubio triunfante.

-M-mi nombre es Alice- reveló tímidamente para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Así que Alice-chan?- Yumichika le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta- ¿En qué división estás, Alice-chan?

-E-en la décima.

-Ya veo ¿Ves, Ikkaku? Con tacto se puede conseguir hasta el cielo- sonrió triunfante.

-No he oído nada sobre un nuevo miembro de la décima- declaró Ikkaku- Seguramente tuvieron una razón muy especial para integrarte ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

-Yumi-chi, calvito- los llamó su teniente- Creo que Rangiku-chan mencionó algo sobre ella en la reunión de ésta mañana. Algo sobre que era de la Familia Real no-se-qué.

-¿La Familia Real?- repitió el chico de las plumas- Imposible, ellos nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de contacto con nosotros- los tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Entonces debe de ser muy fuerte….- comentó Ikkaku emocionado.

-¡Ella aún no es un shinigami!- estalló Yukio- No es fuerte, es más ni siquiera tiene poder alguno.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- el calvo sacó una lanza y apuntó con ella a una temerosa Alice.

Los otros dos se limitaron a observar, y Yukio dudo sobre qué sería mejor hacer. Pensó en utilizar su fullbring, pero cuando tomó la decisión ya era tarde. Ikkaku lo había golpeado lanzándolo lejos de la castaña.

-¡Apártate, mascota de la decima división!- luego dirigió su mirada a Alice, que lo observaba paralizada por el temor- ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame ver tu poder!- Se lanzó hacia ella con todo su potencial.

-¡NO!- la chica gritó horrorizada tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

De ella brotó una extraña aura de color negro, que mandó a volar a Ikkaku y destruyó todo a su paso. Gran parte de los edificios que rodeaban la onceaba división habían quedado destruidos.

-Esto no le gustará a Hitsugaya-kun- comentó el rubio poniéndose en pié.

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Etto... Gracias por los reviews que recibí owo no esperaba tener ninguno... Muchas gracias por leer la historia y me pone suuper contenta que les haya gustado owo._

___**Alejandra**:_ gracias por tus palabras n.n _enserio me alegraron mucho recibirlas. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Muchas gracias._

**_Hope Kibou Esperanz__a_**_: Tu comentario me encanto n.n Realmente me gusto mucho recibir tu review. Yo también adoro a Yukio-kun n.n Muchas gracias por leer n.n_


	3. Dejando el trabajo de lado

**S**till the **O**ne

.

.

**L**os personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo (A excepción de Alice :B, esa si es me pertenece n.n)

.

.

**Summary:**

**L**os miembros de la Familia Real siempre se mantuvieron aislados de todo lo que respecta a los shinigamis. Un nuevo miembro se une al Gotei 13, quien cambiará la vida de varios personajes. /Harem invertido/ Oc.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**: "Dejando el trabajo de lado"

-¡Ustedes dos van a volverme loco!- los reprendió un furioso Toushiro- ¡Les deje el día libre y para lo único que lo ocupan es para destrozar el Seireitei!

-Si me permites no fue culpa nuestra- comentó Yukio de rodillas frente a su capitán- Es más, si el calvo no la hubiera provocado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Yukio…- sonaba muy molesto- ¡Qué diablos estabas haciendo qué no interviniste!- gritó saltándole una vena en la frente.

-Cuando intenté hacerlo ya me habían mandado a volar…- comentó en voz baja.

-Ni siquiera puedo entrenar a mi escuadrón fuera de la división… ¡¿Para qué diablos crees que te dejé a cargo de ella?!- continuó gritando.

-N-no fue culpa de Yukio-kun- casi no se escuchó la voz de Alice, que estaba arrodillada junto a Yukio frente al albino- Y-yo no quise… no sabía que podía hacer… algo así…

-Francamente yo tampoco pensé que podrías ser capaz de destruir media división- corroboró el peliblanco un poco más calmado.

-Le traeré su té- el rubio intentó escapar de la reprimenda.

-Te quedas aquí- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Taicho!- entró corriendo a la habitación una agitada Rangiku- Me he enterado que el Sotaicho-dono lo ha reprendido- reparó en los dos que estaban de rodillas- ¿Oh? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Como tú misma lo has dicho el Sotaicho me reprendió por la destrucción de los edificios que rodean la onceaba división- la miró con los brazos cruzados- Cosa que éstos dos provocaron.

-¡¿Qué?!- la rubia los miró expectante- ¿Cómo hicieron para destruir media división?

-Fue culpa de los miembros de la onceaba- declaró Yukio que se rehusaba a ser inculpado.

-¿Su culpa?- repitió la mujer algo confundida- ¡Esperen!- todos clavaron sus ojos en ella- ¿Taicho, no se da cuenta? ¡Es la primera vez que regaña a alguien que no sea yo! ¡Debería felicitarme!

-No- su tono voz era severo- Aún no has terminado el papeleo de días atrás.

-¡Es muy cruel, Taicho!- se quejó claramente desanimada.

Como castigo Yukio y Alice terminaron limpiando la oficina de Toushiro, que estaba regada de envoltorios de dulces, papeleo sin terminar, y muchas otras cosas que Rangiku y el mismo Yukio habían dejado tirados. Cuando terminaron se encontraban claramente agotados.

-Antes que vayan a dormir les he traído té- canturreó felizmente la rubia.

-Gracias, Rangiku-chan- Alice tomó su tasa.

-Estas tan feliz porque también hemos limpiado el desorden que tú has hecho- la acusó el rubio dando un sorbo a su té.

-Para nada- intento ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa, pero fue en vano.

Luego de terminar sus tasas de té, ambos fueron a dormir, rendidos por el trabajo que les había tocado realizar.

Al día siguiente, Rangiku había despertado a la mañana temprano a Alice, dejándole dicho que iría a la "Asociación de mujeres Shinigami" o algo así. Después de utilizar el baño, ponerse uno de sus vestidos al estilo lolita, y peinar sus largos cabellos castaños; se dirigió hacia la oficina de su capitán.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en su escritorio, con el rostro serio y la vista clavada en unos papeles. En el sillón color amarillo, Yukio estaba recostado jugando uno de sus videojuegos favoritos.

Al moverse dentro de la habitación, ambos clavaron sus ojos en ella.

-B-buenos días- saludó a ambos.

-Buenos días, Alice-chan- respondió el rubio volviendo la vista a su juego.

-Sí- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del albino. Se acercó a su escritorio, y una vez estuvo frente a él vaciló al intentarle decir algo- ¿Qué quieres?- el chico de ojos turquesa la escrutó con la mirada, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Y-yo… Etto…- volvió a vacilar- P-podría decirme cuándo empezará mi entrenamiento- soltó al fin. El albino suspiró.

-Ya veo, es eso. Lo siento pero hoy no podremos empezar, estoy muy ocupado realizando unos informes my importantes- bajó la vista hacia la mesa.

-Ya veo…- parecía desilusionada- Etto… Si no es mucha molestia- alzó la vista nuevamente hacia ella- Me gustaría que usted me enseñara el Seireitei- el albino abrió la boca para decir algo- ¡Por favor, Shiro-taicho!

-¿Shiro-taicho?- repitió disgustado. Yukio rió a sus espaldas.

-Te queda bastante bien, Shiro-taicho- imitó el dulce tono de Alice- De seguro le dirás: ¡Dime Hitsugaya-taicho! O algo así- continuó riendo a carcajadas.

-Ese idiota tiene razón, dime Hitsugaya-taicho- le puso toda su atención a la castaña, ignorando los comentarios del rubio.

-Pero…- sus ojos se humedecieron- M-me gustaría decirle Shiro-taicho- el peliblanco iba a replicar- Lo pensé con mucho cariño para usted- las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapársele.

-¡E-está bien!- se desesperó al ver sus ojos vidriosos- ¡Dime como quieras!

-No le gusta ¿verdad?- las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-S-sí, claro que me gusta. Shiro-taicho es muy bonito- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa- Pero por favor no llores.

-¡Sí!- sonrió radiante, eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas- ¿Qué me dice del otro asunto?- colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y sus ojos brillaron suplicantes.

-Lo siento, ya te dije que no puedo- tomó nuevamente los papeles recuperando su seriedad.

-Pero… No me dejará ir sola con Yukio-kun después de lo de ayer ¿verdad?- el albino no quitó su mirada de los documentos.

-Por supuesto que no- declaró sin mirarla.

-Entonces…- empezó a insistir la chica.

-Yo que tú lo dejaría, Alice-chan. Después de todo Hitsugaya-kun es una persona cruel y amargada. No te dejara ir conmigo, pero no esperes ir con él; jamás dejaría su trabajo por nada del mundo- a cada palabra, la furia de Toushiro aumentaba, al igual que el tamaño de la vena de su frente- Yo que tú, pediría que me cambien a otra división. Tal vez a la octava, ¡deberías ver a su capitán! Estarías de fiesta todos los días; o tal vez a la treceava, su capitán siempre está enfermo ¡Y lo mejor es que no debes trabajar, con tu simple presencia a ellos les basta!- el albino estaba hecho una fiera- Es una lástima que un alma libre coma la tuya haya terminado enjaulada aquí, con un capitán semejante a un ogro, siempre enojado y amargado. Pobrecita de ti- concluyó Yukio al fin, sin dejar de continuar con su juego.

-¡YUKIO!- rugió Toushiro envuelto en llamas- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-Yo solo le daba el informe general de nuestra realidad, Shiro-taicho- continuó provocándolo.

-¡TÚ!- gritó al rubio sin que éste le prestara atención.

Se disponía a enseñarle por qué era el capitán de la decima división, pero unas manos alrededor de la suya lo detuvieron.

-Shiro-taicho- su voz era suplicante- ¡Por favor!- Alice sostuvo su mano por un momento, con la mirada implorante fija en él.

-B-bien- cedió al fin el albino- Te llevaré a conocer el lugar- ella soltó su mano, y con una sonrisa se arrojó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Shiro-taicho!- Toushiro se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo aquellos dos lo habían manipulado.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Yukio, vendrás con nosotros. Eres un verdadero problema como para dejarte solo en mi oficina- Alice se apartó del capitán, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Sí, sí…- se puso de pié dejando su juego sobre la mesa.

Los tres salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera, comenzaron a andar y Alice tomó la mano de Toushiro, éste la miro sorprendido.

-Sólo tiene miedo de perderse- habló el rubio- No te hagas ilusiones, taicho.

El albino ignoró el comentario del rubio, y empezó a caminar apretando delicadamente la mano de Alice. Ésta sonrió ruborizada.

Recorrieron varios lugares, Toushiro fue explicándole sobre las edificaciones y sus historias. Ella lo oía maravillada, sintiendo una gran admiración hacia su capitán...

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Alejandra /_**_ Hope Kibou:_**

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n Me hace muy feliz que lean el fic :) y mucho mas que les guste T-T Realmente no esperaba que llegara a gustar (? xD Lo sé soy muy insegura T-T Pero gracias a uds. tengo el valor y ánimo de seguir subiendo capitulos. Si tengo que decir lo muy agradecida que estoy no terminaria nunca :B Mil gracias _

_Saludos, y nos leemos n.n_


	4. El día que pase con ellos dos

**S**till the** O**ne

.

.

**L**os personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo (A excepción de Alice :B, esa si me pertenece n.n)

.

.

**_~Summar_****y:**

**L**os miembros de la Familia Real siempre se mantuvieron aislados de todo lo que respecta a los shinigamis. Un nuevo miembro se une al Gotei 13, quien cambiará la vida de varios personajes. /Harem invertido/ Oc.

**.**

**.**

******Capítulo 4:** _"El día que pase con ellos dos"_

-¿Oye has oído? Hoy en el Rukongai habrá una feria.

-Sí, lo he oído. Me muero de ganas por ir. Espero y mi taicho me de permiso- comentaron dos jóvenes mujeres shinigamis que pasaron junto a ellos.

-¿Alice?- el peliblanco la llamó al verla perdida en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es una feria?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Nunca has ido a una?- Yukio estaba sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dos ojos turquesas la miraron intrigantes.

-Porque… esas chicas hablaron sobre una feria en el Rukongai o algo así- reveló con cierta ilusión en su mirada.

-¿Quieres ir?- el rubio parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

-No podemos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer- declaró Toushiro cortante.

-¡Oh, vamos!- replicó el joven de ojos verdes- Nunca ha ido a una feria…

-¡He dicho que no!- recalcó con cierta molestia.

-Shiro-taicho, quiero conocer una feria- suplicó la castaña- Por favor…

-Alice…- la voz y mirada suplicante de la chica le hicieron perder su postura- Está bien- cedió con un suspiro- Pero no creas que voy a cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos.

-¡Sí!- asintió ella rebosante de felicidad.

Caminaron en silencio hacia una de las grandes puertas del Seireitei. Junto a ella se encontraba el gigantesco guardián, quien se extraño al darse cuenta que un capitán abandonaba el Seireitei con dos personas que no eran shinigamis.

-¿Dará un paseo, Hitsugaya-taicho?- la voz de Jidanbo no logró detener la marcha de Toushiro.

-Sí, algo así- respondió cortante.

-Es un buen día para despejarse del trabajo, he oído que habrá una feria en el Rukongai- comentó mientras reparaba en las dos extrañas personas que acompañaban al capitán de la decima.

-Sí, lo sé- su tono frío silenció a todos por un momento.

-Allí nos dirigimos- informó Yukio despreocupadamente.

-¿A la feria?- se extrañó Jidanbo- ¿Hitsugaya-taicho va a ir a una feria?

-Sí, pero lo hace obligado por…

-¡Yukio!- lo silenció el peliblanco algo molesto- ¡Cierra la boca y camina si no quieres quedarte atrás!

El vigilante observó a la chica que se encontraba junto al capitán, estaban tomados de la mano, y ella parecía muy apegada a él.

-Sí, si…- el rubio se giró nuevamente hacia el gran guardián- Como podrás ver, no está de buenas…- comentó en un susurro antes de seguir al albino y a la castaña que se habían adelantado bastante.

Una vez ingresaron a la feria del Rukongai, todas las miradas se posaron en Toushiro, a causa de sus ropas de shinigami.

Alice soltó la mano de su capitán y prácticamente corrió unos cuantos metros de sus dos acompañantes. Todo le fascinaba, era impresionante, fabuloso. Nunca antes había visto algo así. Había todo tipo de comida en venta, cantidades de juegos diferentes que ofrecían premios realmente tentadores, y accesorios que cautivaron a la castaña.

Toushiro dio un suspiro y caminó hacia la joven de ojos violetas que se alejaba rápidamente de ellos.

-¿Puedo ir a probar suerte en alguno de esos juegos?- el rubio dijo aquello más como un anuncio que como petición.

-Sí claro. Yo cuidaré de ella- a Yukio le sorprendió la docilidad del peliblanco.

-"La magia de la feria"- se dijo antes de marcharse hacia uno de los puestos que más le llamó la atención.

Alice estaba de pié frente a un puesto de dulces, observando la gran variedad que había. Estaba prácticamente babeando por probar alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?- la pregunta del peliblanco la sorprendió, haciendo que se avergonzara por su infantil actitud. Toushiro notó su cambió de actitud, y luego reparó en los dulces que supuso, estaba observando- ¿Quiere uno?

La castaña alzó la vista hacia su capitán muy sorprendida. Le estaba ofreciendo comprarle un dulce… Esa faceta tan amable de su taicho no la había visto en ninguno de los días de su corta estancia en la décima división.

-Sí- concluyó ruborizándose, al tiempo en que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-¿Cuál quieres? Puedes elegir cuantos quieras…

Ahí estaba nuevamente. Al parecer su taicho podía ser bastante atento cuando se lo proponía. Por lo que había visto anteriormente pensó que para él solo existía el trabajo. Se había equivocado horrorosamente con él.

-Un algodón de azúcar- pidió en un suave susurro, mientras juntaba las manos dulcemente sobre su pecho.

-Muy bien- se dirigió hacia el vendedor, que los miraba expectante- Deme dos algodones de azúcar- pidió en su habitual tono frío.

-Seguro- el hombre tomó los dulces pedidos y se los pasó al peliblanco, quien volteó para dar a Alice uno de ellos- ¿El novio paga?- preguntó divertido.

-¡No soy su novio!- estalló el peliblanco antes de pasarle el dinero por los dulces.

-Gracias- sonrió Alice dulcemente mientras daba una probada a su algodón de azúcar. Era delicioso. Se sonrojó de sobremanera ante la dulzura de aquel momento- Muchas gracias, Shiro-taicho.

Volvió a tomarle delicadamente de la mano. Él la miró de reojo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Caminar de la mano con un subordinado entre la multitud de personas no es lo que un capitán debería hacer, pero no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera con aquella niña.

-¡Oh…!- la castaña tiró de su mano, arrastrándolo hacia un puesto donde un juego se llevaba a cabo.

Lo que le llamó la atención no fue el juego en sí, si no el premio: un gran conejo de peluche, de color marrón vestido con un traje rojo y blanco. Era tan adorable para la pequeña heredera, que sus ojos brillaban maravillados.

-¿La señorita quiere intentarlo?- el anfitrión le ofreció una oportunidad a Alice.

-L- lo siento, no soy para nada buena en esto- apretó inconscientemente la mano del albino, avergonzada por su incompetencia.

-Déjeme intentarlo- Yukio apareció de entre la multitud, cargando con algunos premios que había ganado previamente en otros juegos.

-Muy bien- sonrió el encargado- Una oportunidad para el rubio.

Le pasó una especie de pelota diminuta. El chico de ojos verdes lo miró confundido.

-Con eso debes lograr derribar el premio que quieras, y éste será tuyo- explicó con cierta diversión el anfitrión.

-Mmmh, entiendo- el rubio observó la pelotita detenidamente.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- la inesperada pregunta de Toushiro lo obligó a salir de concentración- O más importante ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarnos entre la multitud?

-Siempre que haya un juego que desafíe mis habilidades yo apareceré para superarlo- aseguró con suficiencia- Además quiero ganar ese conejo para dárselo a Alice-chan.

-Yukio-kun…- la castaña se maravilló ante las palabras del rubio. Luego se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

-No creo que lo logres…- comentó con la mirada clavada en la ruborizada castaña.

-Ya lo veremos, Hitsugaya-kun- Yukio estaba claramente confiado.

Removió la diminuta pelota entre sus manos y luego de fijar su objetivo, la lanzó fuertemente hacia el peluche que deseaba regalara a la castaña... Había fallado. En el último segundo, los estantes de madera sobre los que reposaban los premios comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una odiosa cancioncita.

Yukio se quedó helado por haber caído tan fácilmente en aquella absurda trampa.

-Te lo iba a advertir, pero estabas tan confiado que no quisiste oír mis comentarios- las frías palabras del albino solo lograron aumentar la decepción de Yukio.

Toushiro se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero Alice no se movía de su sitio. Continuaba observando con deseo el gran conejo marrón.

El peliblanco suspiró. Se acercó nuevamente al pequeño puesto y tomó la diminuta pelota entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Claro- la gran sonrisa del dueño le hizo pensar que la anterior no era la única trampa tras aquel juego.

Toushiro se concentró en su objetivo en completo silencio, luego observó atentamente la pelotita que tenía entre las manos. Sintió la mirada suplicante de Alice, que se encontraba tras él. No se permitiría cometer errores, no podía fallar.

-¡Hado número 1: Sho!

Al tiempo que el estante donde se encontraban los premios comenzó a danzar hacia todas direcciones al ritmo de la odiosa melodía, el albino lanzó la pelotita junto con el hado número 1, causando que el pode kido fallara para que la pelotita diera en el objetivo. El gran peluche cayó limpiamente luego de ser golpeado por la diminuta pelota.

-¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó el rubio indignado alegando que Toushiro había hecho "trampa".

-Aquí tiene su premio señor- al anfitrión ni siquiera pareció importarle que el albino hubiera utilizado un arte mágico para ganar su juego- ¡Vuelva pronto!

El peliblanco tomó el gran conejo entre sus brazos, era tan enorme que cubría por completa la silueta del pequeño capitán. Alice sonrió divertida al ver aquello.

-Lo cargaré hasta el cuartel general. Luego de allí será tu problema- informó indiferentemente el capitán a la complacida castaña. Ésta asintió emocionada.

-¡Hai! Muchas gracias, Shiro-taicho.

Alice abrazó al capitán a través del enorme peluche. Sus manos apenas llegaban a rozar las de su capitán, pero para ella fue el mayor signo de gratitud que pudo mostrarle. Toushiro sonrió levemente escondido tras el pelaje del conejo marrón, por lo que ninguno lo notó.

-Ya vámonos casa- Yukio emprendió molesto la marcha de regreso, seguido a distancia por el capitán y la heredera.

Estaban tan ensimismados en la situación que ninguno de ellos notó la presencia de una joven pelinegra que los observaba atentamente a distancia.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?- dijo extrañada en voz alta al reparar en la pequeña figura del capitán acompañado por los otros dos.

* * *

_Bueno decidí subir doble capitulo n.n Es que se me hace tan tierno *w* Espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_Saludos _

_Por cierto estoy de mini-vacaciones así que de seguro voy a actualizar más de seguido en estos días n.n_


End file.
